Die immer mit ihrer Geheimhaltung!
by Yang Yui
Summary: Wie ist Radek eigentlich zu seinem Job in Atlantis gekommen? Und was hat er vorher gemacht? Hier bekommt ihr die Antwort!


Widmung: Für Bodo. Die Widmung in meinem ersten Buch ist auch schon genehmigt.

Disclaimer: Stargate Atlantis und SG-1 sind Eigentum von MGM Television Entertainment.

**Die immer mit ihrer Geheimhaltung!**

„Doktor Zelenka?"

Radek sah von seinem Computer auf. Ein Mann im schwarzen Anzug stand in der Tür seines Labors. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Ja, das bin ich", gab er ebenfalls auf Englisch zurück.

Die Sprache der Wissenschaft war heutzutage nun mal Englisch, deshalb hatte sich Radek schon vor einigen Jahren Sprachkenntnisse angeeignet. Mit seinen Kollegen hier bei der ESA sprach er auch fast ausschließlich auf Englisch.

„Mein Name ist George Miller. Darf ich eintreten? Ich habe etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen", sagte der Mann. Radek überkam ein seltsames Gefühl. Es ging hier bestimmt nicht um etwas Unwichtiges.

„Natürlich", sagte er und stand auf. „Folgen Sie mir bitte."

An der anderen Seite des Raumes war eine Tür. Dort hinter befand sich sein winziges Büro.

Der Schreibtisch nahm fast den gesamten Raum ein. Da Radek sein Büro fast nie benutzte, war es hier auch ordentlich aufgeräumt. Auf dem Tisch stand eine Lampe, ein Stifthalter mit Stiften und – falls er jemals etwas mit Hand schreiben wollte – ein Block. Miller schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und sie setzten sich beide gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Nun, um was geht es, Mr. Miller?", fragte Radek. Er war bemüht nicht so nervös zu wirken, aber er war nicht unbedingt jemand mit großem Selbstbewusstsein.

Miller sah ihn einen Moment etwas gequält an. Dann sagte er: „ Es geht um ein Projekt, für das man Sie gerne anwerben würde, aber sehr viel mehr darf ich Ihnen nicht sagen, denn alles unterliegt strengster Geheimhaltung."

Strengste Geheimhaltung? Was konnte das sein? Waren die Amerikaner am Ende doch nicht auf dem Mond gelandet?

Miller legt die Aktentasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, auf den Tisch und zog ein Papier heraus. Besser gesagt einen Stapel Papier; um die zehn Seiten.

„Das ist eine Schweigepflichterklärung", sagte Miller und sah Radek dabei durchdringend an. „Wenn sie die unterschreiben, kann ich Sie in das Projekt einweisen. Sonst nicht."

Er reichte Radek die Erklärung.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie wollen es erst lesen, bevor Sie unterschreiben. Ich werde morgen wieder kommen, dann haben sie Zeit es zu lesen und es sich zu überlegen. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

Radek war etwas überrumpelt, nickte aber und nahm das Papier.

„In Ordnung. Wenn Sie noch Fragen haben, rufen Sie einfach an."

Miller stand auf und reicht Radek eine Visitenkarte.

„Bis morgen dann Doktor", sagte Miller, drehte sich um und verließ das Labor.

„Das war irgendwie seltsam gewesen", dachte sich Radek. Er hatte noch Arbeit zu erledigen, also ging er zurück ins Labor und an seinen Computer.

An diesem Abend blieb Dr. Zelenka länger. Er ging in sein Büro.

Der gesamte Flügel des Gebäudes war bereits dunkel und sehr still. Die Meisten waren schon nachhause gefahren und genossen ihren Feierabend.

Radek schaltete die Lampe, die auf seinem Schreibtisch stand, ein und setzte sich. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag die Geheimhaltungserklärung.

Radek seufzte.

Da hatte er einen ganz schönen Brocken vor sich. Natürlich hatte er schon wissenschaftliche Arbeiten mit mehr Seiten gelesen und auch geschrieben, aber von denen Verstand er ja auch was. Dieses Dokument war wahrscheinlich juristisch einwandfrei und so würde es sich auch anhören. Die Rechtsverdreherei war ihm ein Buch mit Sieben Siegeln, trotzdem begann er zu lesen.

Wenn er dieses Papier unterschrieb, verpflichtete er sich darüber zu schweigen was er bei diesem Projekt tat, was er sah, mit wem er sprach und über was. Nicht mal unter Eid durfte er etwas erzählen.

Nachdem er auch die letzte Seite zu Ende gelesen hatte, nahm er die Brille ab und rieb sich die Augen. Um ehrlich zu sein war er nun doch ziemlich neugierig. Für was in aller Welt wollten sie ihn da haben? Er konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Alles sehr mysteriös.

Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war schon Mitternacht. Er sollte nachhause gehen.

Radek stand auf, nahm die Schweigepflichterklärung, löschte die Lampe und verlies das Büro. Fast wäre er gegen einen der Labortische gelaufen, konnte aber gerade so noch ausweichen. Wieso hatte er auch nicht das Licht eingeschaltet.

Er machte die Labortür von außen zu, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn dreimal um.

Langsam ging Radek die dunklen Gänge entlang zum Fahrstuhl. Er fuhr hinunter in die Tiefgarage.

Außer seinem eigenen Auto standen noch eine Hand voll andere da. Scheinbar machte noch ein paar andere Leute Überstunden.

Radek stieg in sein Auto und fuhr aus der Garage hinaus. Der große Gebäudekomplex lag etwas außerhalb der Stadt, aber nach fünf Minuten Fahrt stand da schon das Ortsschild. Auf den Straßen der Stadt waren nur wenige Autos unterwegs. Die Ampeln waren entweder aus oder auf Nachtverkehr eingestellt.

Er hatte einen eigenen Parkplatz vor dem Mehrfamilienhaus in dem er lebte. Er war schrecklich müde. Seine Wohnung war ganz oben im dritten Stock. Radek schleppte sich die Treppe hoch, schloss die Tür auf und ging hinein. Er warf die Papiere auf die Kommode, die sich nahe der Tür auf der rechten Seite befand. Er zog mit fahrigen Bewegungen seinen Kleidung aus, warf sie auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe des Bettes und lies sich dann in das Selbige fallen.

Er war auch fast sofort eingeschlafen.

In dieser Nacht träumte er von Autos mit getönten Scheiben und Männern mit dunklen Sonnenbrillen und von diesem Miller. Er sagte ihn, sie würden ihm die Zunge rausschneiden. Nur um sicher zugehen, dass er niemandem etwas erzähle.

Als Miller dieses Mal Radeks Labor betat, war dieser nicht wie zu vor alleine, sondern zwei seiner Mitarbeiter waren ebenfalls anwesend. Radek sah Miller über den Rand der Kaffeetasse hinweg an.

„Guten Morgen, Doktor Zelenka!", sagte er und schien gut ausgeschlafen. Radek war auf jeden Fall nicht ausgeschlafen. Die Albträume der letzten Nacht steckten ihm noch in den Knochen.

„Haben Sie sich entschieden?"

Radek nickte und gab Miller das unterschriebene Papier zurück.

„Nun um was geht es? Für was wollen sie mich haben? Was soll ich tun?", sprudelte es aus Radek heraus. Miller sah die beiden anderen Wissenschaftler an.

Radek verstand. Sie gingen in sein Büro.

„Das Projekt für welches ich Sie anwerben soll, wird von einem multinationalen Ausschuss geleitet und ist wie sie ja wissen streng geheim", sagte Miller und lächelte.

„Zuerst brauchen Sie etwas Input.

Anfang des letzten Jahrhunderts machte ein Archäologen-Team in Ägypten eine bahnbrechende Entdeckung". Miller machte eine genau kalkulierte Pause.

„Sie fanden einen Ring" – „Ein Ring?", fragte Radek stirnrunzelnd. „Was ist so besonders an einem Ring? Soweit ich weiß hatten die alten Ägypter Ringe. Sie waren doch hoch entwickelt."

„Ich meine auch keine Ring zum Anstecken, Doktor. Dafür müsste man schon sehr dicke Finger haben." Miller grinste über seinen eigenen Witz. Doktor Zelenka sah ihn nur verwirrt an.

„Der Ring hat einen Innendurchmesser von ca. fünf Metern, fast sechs insgesamt und er ist etwas sehr außergewöhnliches. Das Mineral, aus dem er besteht, kommt auf der Erde nicht vor." Miller lies Radek einen Moment Zeit um darüber nachzudenken was das bedeutete und die richtige Frage zu stellen. Schließlich sagte Radek: „Wenn des Mineral nicht auf der Erde vorkommt, wie konnten die alten Ägypter es dann benutzen um diesen Ring zu bauen? Wo hatten sie es her?"

„Das ist die Frage", sagte Miller. Er liebte es Leute einzuweihen. Miller hätte auch einfach sagen können was Sache war, aber so war es viel spannender.

„Erst mal, es waren nicht die Ägypter, die den Ring gebaut haben. Sie waren zwar fortschrittlich, aber so weit waren sie dann doch noch nicht.

Ein Volk, das wir die „Antiker" nennen, hat den Ring –das Stargate- gebaut und das Mineral – Naquadah – stammt von einem anderen Planeten."

„Von einem anderen Planeten", echote Radek. Von diesen Antikern hatte er noch nie etwas gehört oder gelesen. Ob ihn dieser Miller auf den Arm nahm?

„Nun, Doktor, sehen Sie ich bin nicht wirklich bewandert auf dem Gebiet der Physik, deshalb kann ich ihnen nicht sagen was und wie genau der Ring es macht, aber er erzeugt einen Durchgang. Man kann durch den Ring zu anderen Planeten reisen." Während er sprach hatte sich Miller etwas vorgebeugt und sah Radek durchdringend an.

„Sie verschaukeln mich doch", sagte Radek. Natürlich waren solche Reisen theoretisch möglich, aber es konnte doch nicht wirklich funktionieren; die Energie, die dafür benötigt würde, wäre astronomisch.

„Ist das hier so eine Sendung mit versteckter Kamera?"

„Ich hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass Sie mir auf Anhieb glauben, aber alles was ich gesagt habe, stimmt", sagte Miller ernst.

Radek sah ihn nur skeptisch und mit verschränkten Armen an.

„Die Antiker verließen die Erde vor Millionen von Jahren. Wohin genau wissen wir nicht", sagte Miller. „Aber sie haben uns etwas hinterlassen: zwei Stargates, von denen eines allerdings kaputt gegangen ist, und einen Außenposten in der Antarktis."

„In der Antarktis ? Ein interessanter Standort", sagte Radek nur um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. „Was hat das mit mir zutun?"

„Sie sollen zu einem Forschungsteam gehören. Sie sollen sich mit der Technologie der Antiker beschäftigen.", sagte Miller. „In der Antarktis. Direkt am Objekt quasi."

„Falls ich zustimme", ergänzte Radek. „Aber es fällt mir schwer Ihnen zu glauben."

Miller nickte. „Ich kann Sie gut verstehen. Das Klügst wird sein, wenn Sie Dr. Weir treffen und mit ihr reden", sagte Miller, holte etwas aus seiner Aktentasche und reichte es Radek. Es waren Reiseunterlagen.

„Das ist ein Flugticket nach McMurdo. Wenn Sie sich entscheiden an dem Projekt mitzuarbeiten, dann können Sie mit diesem Ticket in die Antarktis fliegen und dort die Leiterin, Doktor Elisabeth Weir treffen. Wenn Sie dies alles für Unsinn halten, dann lassen Sie einfach den Flugtermin verstreichen. Damit wäre auch dieses Angebot hinfällig."

Radek schwieg und sah nachdenklich auf die Reiseunterlagen.

„Der Flug geht in einer Woche vom Militärflughafen Ramstein in Deutschland." Damit erhob sich Miller. „Ich persönlich hoffe, dass Sie annehmen. Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Auf Wiedersehen."

_Eine Woche später_

Das cremefarbene Mercedes-Taxi hielt vor dem Tor des Flugplatzes. Der Fahrer öffnete das Fenster.

„Guten Morgen", sagte der Wächter. Sein Deutsch war stark amerikanisch gefärbt.

„Ich habe hier einen Passagier für einen Flug von hier", antwortete der Fahrer.

„Ich muss in der Liste nachsehen." Der Wächter ging in sein Häuschen und kam mit einem Ordner unter dem Arm zurück.

„Wie ist Ihr Name?", fragte der Wächter halb an den Fahrer, halb an den Mitfahrer.

„I'm sorry. I don't speak german", sagte Radek zu ihm.

„Ah, OK. So what's your name, Sir?"

„Doktor Radek Zelenka."

Der Wächter schlug den Ordner auf und begann zu suchen. Mit seinem Zeigefinger fuhr er über die aufgelisteten Namen. Dann nickte er.

„In Ordnung. Hier stehen Sie. Sie können passieren. Schönen Tag noch!"

Der Wächter nickte Radek noch einmal zum Abschied zu, ging zurück in sein Häuschen und öffnete das Tor.

Das Taxi fuhr bis zu dem flachen Gebäude vor und blieb dort stehen.

Radek öffnete die Tür des Wagens und schon schlug ihm ein Schwall kühler Luft entgegen. Sein Fahrer hatte schon den Kofferraum aufgemacht und machte sich an Radeks Koffer zu schaffen.

In seinen Unterlagen hatte gestanden, dass er nur fünfzehn Kilo an Gepäck mitnehmen dürfte, weshalb er seinen Koffer mehrere Male auf die Waage gestellt hatte. Er hatte sich extra noch warme Kleidung gekauft. Klimawandel hin oder her, in der Antarktis war es kalt.

Der Fahrer hatte seinen Koffer inzwischen erfolgreich aus dem Wagen gehievt und lies den Kofferraumdeckel geräuschvoll zufallen. Radek bezahlte ihn und gab auch etwas Trinkgeld. Der Fahrer wünschte ihm eine gute Reise und machte sich auf den Rückweg.

Nach der Wärme im Taxi fröstelte Radek, trotzdem ging er nicht gleich in das Flughafen Gebäude. Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, war zwar nicht so außergewöhnliches, aber heute waren seinen Sinne zugänglich dafür.

Es war acht Uhr, die Sonne war gerade erst aufgegangen und stand noch tief über dem Horizont. Es war kalt; der Boden glitzerte vom Frost der letzten Nacht. Der Himmel war wolkenlos, sodass man die vielen Farbnuancen sehen konnte. Ganz im Westen tief blau, direkt über Radek hellblau und zur Sonne hin immer gelber bis weiß.

Radek sah seinen Atem als Dampfwölkchen vor seinem Gesicht aufsteigen und entschloss sich hinein zu gehen.

Sein Flug sollte in einer Stunde gehen. Er checkte ein und gab seinen Koffer auf.

Plötzlich steig ihm ein Geruch in die Nase: Kaffee.

Radek war hundemüde und er wollte jetzt einen Kaffee! Er sah auf seine Uhr. Noch vierzig Minuten; noch genügend Zeit.

Radek hatte keine Ahnung von Flugzeugen. Natürlich wusste er wie sie funktionierten, aber Firmen und Typen waren ihm nicht geläufig. Das Flugzeug in dem er nun saß war recht groß, aber keines der Passagierflugzeuge, die die Fluggesellschaften benutzten, sondern eine robuste Militärmaschine.

Er war einer der wenigen Menschen an Bord, sonst wurden nur Maschinen und Proviant transportiert. Der Platz neben ihm blieb unbesetzt.

Trotz der Tasse Kaffee, die Radek getrunken hatte, war er schnell eingeschlafen nachdem sich die Maschine in die Lüfte erhoben hatte.

Im Inneren der Maschine war es im Vergleich zu einem Linienflugzeug laut. Die Turbinen erzeugten einen monotonen Geräuschpegel, der Radek empfing als er aufwachte. Er wusste schon nicht mehr was er geträumt hatte, aber die Maschinengeräusche waren auf jeden Fall irgendwie Teil davon gewesen.

Nur langsam fand er ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Als er sich bewegte merkte er, dass ihm alles wehtat; vor allem Nacken und Schultern.

Radek streckte sich und sah dann aus dem Fenster: Wasser.

Soweit er sehen konnte erstreckte sich das Meer.

Ein Soldat lief gerade zwischen den Sitzreihen in Radeks Richtung.

„Entschuldigung, wie lang ist es noch?", fragte Radek ihn.

Der Soldat blieb stehen, sah auf seine Uhr und überlegte einen Moment.

„Anderthalb, zwei Stunden noch", antwortete er schließlich.

„Danke", sagte Radek und setzte sich wieder.

McMurdo war winzig. Nun ja, was hatte er erwartet, eine Millionen Metropole im Eis?

Die zwei Dutzend Gebäude waren alle einstöckig, hatten Runddächer und waren schneebedeckt.

Es war beißend kalt und der Himmel war wolkenlos.

Radek beeilte sich hinein zu kommen, denn selbst mit der dicken Jacke und allem war es unglaublich kalt.

In dem nächstgelegenen Gebäude gab es so etwas wie einen Schalter und Radek trat mit den restlichen Passagieren vor.

„Willkommen an Ende der Welt", sagte der Mann hinter dem Schalter und lächelte in die Runde.

„Ich habe hier eine Liste. Wenn ich ihren Namen vorlese, dann kommen Sie vor und ich sagen Ihnen wo sich ihr Quartier befindet", sagte er und begann Namen auf zurufen.

Radek war – wie sollte es auch anders sein – der Letzte, der noch da stand.

„Doktor Zelenka", sagte der Mann schließlich und lächelte ihn an.

„Ihr Quartier ist vorläufig Nr. 281. Das könnte sich aber noch ändern, nicht?"

Radek war verwirrt. „Wieso das?"

Der Mann sah sich kurz um, doch es war keiner außer ihnen im Raum.

„Nun ja... Ich muss sagen, ich weiß nicht genau was die da draußen machen, aber die anderen, die mit Ihnen hierher gekommen sind, werden hier in McMurdo arbeiten. Sie, Dr. Zelenka, sind bestimmt hier um an diesem anderen _strenggeheimen-_" –betonte er- „- Projekt weiter im Inneren des Kontinents zu arbeiten, richtig?"

Radek nickte.

„Sie werden dort ein Quartier haben. Und ich habe hier noch was für Sie". Er gab Radek eine Notiz.

_Ihr treffen mit Doktor Weir beginnt morgen, den 10.2., um 10:00 im _

_Aufendhaltsraum._

Radek bedankte sich und verlies das Gebäude.

Der nächste Tag

Radek saß alleine an einem der Tische im Aufenthaltsraum. Es war 9:45 nach Weltzeit. Gestern hatte er noch versucht zu schlafen, aber da er fast den gesamten Flug verschlafen hatte, war er natürlich nicht müde gewesen und hatte sich die ganze Nacht herumgewälzt.

In diesem Moment fragte er sich, was er hier eigentlich machte. Wahrscheinlich weil das, was dieser Miller ihm erzählt hatte, einfach zu verrückt war, um wirklich erfunden zu sein. Mit seinem Hiersein, dachte sich Radek, hatte er ja schon so gut wie zugestimmt.

Abrupt wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. „Doktor Zelenka?" Radek drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl halb um. Hinter ihm stand eine Frau. Sie war um die vierzig, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und war überwiegend in Fleece gekleidet.

Radek stand etwas zu hastig auf, sodass Elisabeth beinahe seinen Stuhl abbekommen hätte. Sie reichten sich die Hände.

„Mr. Miller sagte, Sie seien noch etwas unentschlossen. Ich kann Sie gut verstehen. Das ist alles etwas ... ungewöhnlich", sagte sie. „Alles weitere werden wir später vor Ort besprechen. Unser Flug geht in ein paar Minuten"

Draußen stand ein Helikopter. Elisabeth und Radek stiegen ein und der Flug begann.

Schon von weitem konnte Radek die große Glaskuppel, die mitten in der Eiswüste stand, und die Gebäude darum sehen. Vom McMurdo bis dort hin war es schon eine Strecke; zwanzig Minuten Flug.

Der Pilot setzte den Helikopter butterweich auf den gefrorenen Boden auf.

Gleich nachdem sie ausgestiegen waren, ging Elisabeth auf die Glaskuppel zu. Jetzt wo Radek vor der Kuppel stand kam er sich klein vor. An der höchsten Stelle war sie bestimmt zehn Meter hoch. Durch eine Tür an der Seite gingen sie hinein. Drinnen war es wärmer, aber nicht so warm, dass das Eis zu schmelzen begann.

In der Mitte war ein breiter Schacht. Dort war eine Vorrichtung angebracht um einen Aufzug zu bewegen. Der Lift war im Moment allerdings nicht oben.

Sie traten näher an den Schacht heran und Radek wagte einen Blick über den Rand. Es war verdammt tief. Irgendwo ziemlich weit unten war Licht zu sehen. Ihm fielen die Wände des Schachtes auf. Sie waren nicht gegraben.

„Wie haben Sie den Schacht in das Eis bekommen?", fragte Radek Elisabeth.

„Er wurde hinein geschossen", sagte Elisabeth als wäre, das das normalste der Welt. Radeks Gesichtsausdruck machte ihr klar, dass das als Erklärung wohl nicht ausreichte.

„Es hat einen Kampf gegeben. Die Erde wurde von Außerirdischen angegriffen. Wir wussten, dass hier etwas liegt. Mit einem Energiestrahl haben wir diesen Schacht in das Eis gebrannt und die Erde mit den Waffen des Außenpostens verteidigt."

Einen Moment trat Stille ein, dann sagte Radek: „Ich habe noch nie gehört, dass wir solche Technologie besitzen."

„Haben wir auch nicht. Es war außerirdische Technologie. Wir haben nicht nur Feinde dort draußen.", sagte Elisabeth lächelnd.

Sie musste zugeben, dass der kleine Tscheche ihr gleich sympathisch war. Sie war schon seit Wochen dabei Mitglieder für eine mögliche Expedition nach Atlantis auszusuchen. Bis her hatte Dr. Jackson noch nicht herausgefunden wo genau sie lag, aber wenn es gelang – und davon war sie überzeugt- wollte sie vorbereitet sein.

Die Mechanik vor ihnen begann zu arbeiten. Der Lift wurde hochgezogen.

Der weg nach unten dauerte drei Minuten. Je tiefer sie fuhren, desto mulmiger wurde Radek. Er hatte keine Phobien; jedenfalls keine von denen er wusste, aber der Gedanke an die Tonnen von gefrorenem Wasser über ihm, war ihm trotzdem unangenehm.

Der Aufzug wurde langsamer und kam dann mit einem leichten Ruck zum stehen.

Der Außenposten war hellerleuchtet und überall wuselten Menschen umher.

Die Säulen, Balken und Streben, die die Decke hielten, waren auf eine Weise verziert, die Radek noch nie gesehen hatte. Es waren ausschließlich Linien, keine Kreise, keine Schnörkel oder Kurven. Auch hier war es kalt. Überall waren Tische und Computer aufgestellt worden.

„Das für Sie wahrscheinlich interessanteste Artefakt ist dort hinten", sagte Elisabeth nachdem sie Radek etwas Zeit gegeben hatte sich umzusehen.

Sie führte ihn in eines der Abteile. Wirklich abgetrennte Räume gab es hier nicht. Etwas erhöht stand in diesem Abteil ein Stuhl. Nein, ein Stuhl traf es nicht. Es war mehr ein Thron.

Eine der Paneel auf dem Boden neben dem Thron war entfernt worden um die darunter liegende Elektronik mit einem Computer zu verbinden. Da neben stand ein großer Bildschirm auf dem verschiedene Angaben über den Thron aufgelistet waren.

„Was ist das?", fragte Radek stirnrunzelnd. Er hatte den Thron halbumrundet und sah Elisabeth, die auf der anderen Seite stand, fragend an. Sie öffnete schon den Mund um zu antworten, aber es kam ihr jemand zuvor.

„Es ist ein Kontrollgerät", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm. Radek drehte sich beinahe überrascht um. Der Mann, der nun vor ihm stand, war ungefähr so alt wie Radek selbst. Sein braunes, kurz geschnittenes Haar zog sich schon langsam in Geheimratsecken zurück. Die dunkelblauen Augen musterte Radek mit einer Mischung aus Argwohn, Überheblichkeit und Neugier.

„Dr. Zelenka!", rief Elisabeth und kam schnell um den Thron herum. „Das ist unser Experte und wissenschaftlicher Leiter: Doktor Rodney McKay. Rodney, das ist Doktor Radek Zelenka"

„Hm.", machte Rodney bloß, reichte Radek aber trotzdem die Hand.

„Mit dem Stuhl kann man alle Systeme dieses Außenpostens kontrollieren. Wenn man sich hineinsetzt, kann man einfach so eine Flotte Außerirdischer aus dem Orbit pusten", sagte McKay in einem Tonfall, der Radek klar sagte was dieser Mann über ihn dachte. Nämlich: der hat doch keine Ahnung, dann sag ich es mal für dumme.

„Und WIE genau macht man das?", fragte Radek bemüht den Tonfall seines gegenüber zu ignorieren.

„Wie es aussieht durch Gedankenkontrolle", gab McKay zurück.

„Gedanken-?" - „Sie können später etwas fachsimpeln. Ich habe noch etwas mit ihnen zu besprechen, Dr. Zelenka", unterbrach Elisabeth Radek.

„Mr. Miller hat Ihnen bestimmt mitgeteilt, weshalb Sie hier sind", sagte Elisabeth. Sie und Radek hatten sich in ein anderes Abteil zurückgezogen.

„Da ist aber noch was...", sagte sie. „In der Datenbank des Außenpostens gibt es Hinweise darauf, wohin die Antiker gegangen sind, nachdem sie die Erde verlassen haben. Wenn wir heraus finden wo das ist, dann soll ein Expeditionsteam dorthin geschickt werden."

„Und ich soll dazu gehören", folgerte Radek.

Elisabeth nickte.

„Ich will sie nicht anlügen. Wenn wir Aufbrechen kann es gut sein, dass wir nie wieder zurück kommen."

Radek hörte alles, was sie danach noch sagte, schon gar nicht mehr; er hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Konnte er sich so eine Chance wirklich entgehen lassen? Wenn es dieses „Stargate" tatsächlich gab (was er schwer annahm) und die Antiker es wirklich gebaut hatten, dann hatten sie auch noch andere Technologie, die viel höher entwickelt war, als die ihre. Wollte er wirklich verpassen wie die größten Entdeckungen der Menschheitsgeschichte gemacht wurden?

„Ich bin sicher Sie brauchen Zeit zum Nachdenken. Das ist eine schwere Entscheidung", sagte Elisabeth gerade. Hatte nicht Miller etwas Ähnliches gesagt?

„Nein."

„Nein?", wiederholte Elisabeth erstaunt. „Wie...?"

„Ich brauche keine Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich habe mich schon entschieden."

_Einige Monate später. __Cheyenne Mountain Komplex, USA_

Tief im Inneren des Berges herrschte hektisches Treiben. Die Gänge in der achtundzwanzigsten Ebene waren vollgestellt. Ungewöhnlich viele Menschen tummelten sich an diesem Tag auf dem Stützpunkt. Ein fast babylonisches Sprachgewirr herrschte auf den Gängen. Alle waren aufgeregt. Wer konnte es ihnen verdenken?

Es hatte Elisabeth und Dr. Jackson einige Überzeugungsarbeit gekoste, das ZPM für diese Reise benutzen zu können. Es würde mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit fast verbraucht sein. Das Gate würde viel Energie verbrauchen um eine Verbindung in die Pegasus-Galaxie zu etablieren und sie für einige Minuten aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie konnte General O´Neill aber durchaus verstehen. Ohne das ZPM war die Erde so gut wie schutzlos. Trotzdem, sie mussten das jetzt machen. Etwas was sie dort fanden konnte ihnen helfen ihre Probleme auf der Erde zu lösen.

Elisabeth hielt vor versammelter Mannschaft ihre Rede und wie sie erwartet hatte, wollte keiner einen Rückzieher machen. Natürlich nicht. So kurz vor dem größten Abenteuer, das man sich vorstellen konnte, wollte doch keiner nachhause fahren.

Keiner von ihnen hatte auch nur die geringste Ahnung was sie erwarten würde, wenn sie das Gate erst mal durchquert hatten:

Major John Sheppard nicht, dass er bald seinen Vorgesetzten erschießen würde.

Lieutenant Aiden Ford nicht, dass er freiwillig eine Luke öffnen würde auf deren anderer Seite sich das Vakuum des Weltalls befindet.

Rodney McKay nicht, dass er sich schon bald mit ernsthaften Energieproblemen auseinander setzten müssen würde.

Elisabeth Weir nicht, dass sie, die Diplomatin, mit der Genfer Konvention brechen würde.

Carson Bekett nicht, dass er bald als Kampfpilot missbraucht würde.

Und Radek Zelenka nicht, dass ihm seine furchtbarer Vorgesetzter doch ans Herz wachsen würde.

Das alles war nur einen Schritt und Millionen Lichtjahre entfernt.

Ende?


End file.
